


Peter's goodbye

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: "You're alright." At this point he didn't know who he was talking to.He squeezed his eyes shut. Tony was too afraid to watch. They were going to live. They had to.Or alternative death of Peter.





	Peter's goodbye

One by one, all turned to dust. Turning, Tony made sure a specific person was alive. Peter.  
"What's happening," Peter whimpered, his voice fragmented like glass, pained Tony more than he previously thought he could feel, "I don't feel so good. Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good."   
Tony's breaths quickened, his heart raced, "No, you're alright." At this point he didn't know who he was talking to.  
He squeezed his eyes shut. Tony was too afraid to watch. It couldn't have been happening. He and Peter were going to be alive. They'd make it out. They had to.  
"Mr. Stark?" Peter fell to Tony's arms, tightly hugging him, panic invading comprehension in his speech.  
Tony hugged Peter tight, terrified to lose him. "You're alright."  
"I don't want to go. I don't want to go, dad."  
Tony opened his eyes. He was gone.  
Instead, he watched his hands. He waited. Frozen.   
He was alive.   
He was damned to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. I'm not even in the marvel fandom, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
